


Warn A Guy, Derek!

by CaptEdKenway



Series: Sterek Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Helps Stiles, Derek is a Good Alpha, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Good natured ribbing, Pack Feels, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Teasing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptEdKenway/pseuds/CaptEdKenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having a hard time recovering from being possessed by the Nogitsune, and the pack is making it worse by trying to pretend everything is ok. But Derek finds the one thing that turns it all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warn A Guy, Derek!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece that's been in the back of my mind forever. I wanted to get it out while working on A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing.

Derek woke suddenly, the sounds of a scream ringing through him. He wasn’t sure if he’d been dreaming and that was what woke him, or if it was something outside. Rubbing the sleep from his face he realized it wasn’t a dream that woke him. He could hear groans and quiet talking along with the sounds of tossing and turning coming from downstairs. A rabbiting heartbeat that was almost deafening. Derek quickly got out of bed and grabbed a shirt from the floor and threw it on as he hurried down the stairs to the den.

The noises were louder, and he could feel his heart clench as he quietly made his way into the dark room.

“Please, no, no don’t make me do this…”

The movements coming from the couch were becoming much more agitated so Derek quickly moved in. “Shh, Stiles, it’s okay. Come on Stiles, wake up.” Derek ran his hands down Stiles’ arms where they were clenching the blanket so tightly his knuckles were white.

“No please! I don’t want to kill them! NO!”

Stiles jerked so hard on his yell that had Derek not been there holding him he would have flown off the couch. He was in a full blown panic, eyes huge but unseeing, body shaking hard. Derek held tightly to him, trying to calm him down but despite his body being awake his mind was still trapped in his nightmare.

“Stiles, it’s okay buddy. Wake up, can you wake up for me? You’re safe Stiles, I’ve got you.” Derek cupped Stiles’ face, trying to get him back into reality. Stiles had a death grip on Derek’s other hand as he continued to shake, but Derek’s words began to penetrate and Derek could see his eyes begin to focus on him.

“D-Derek?”

Derek smiled, then held up both of his hands as he slowly counted his fingers for Stiles. “Ten fingers, you have ten as well, count them with me.” Derek counted Stiles’ fingers for him as he helped ease the boy out of the panic of his dream.

Stiles let out a breath as Derek finished counting, and Derek felt his heart break at the tear that ran down his face. Stiles furiously scrubbed it away before looking down in his lap. He mumbled something that even with his enhanced hearing Derek was unable to catch.

“What’s that?” He asked, trying to get Stiles to look up. Stiles refused, looking everywhere but at Derek. Derek took hold of Stiles’ hands again, his thumbs running over his fingers. “Stiles?”

“Weak. Always the weak human,” he muttered, closing his eyes.

Derek sighed. Stiles was a work in progress, and this issue needed the most work. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Stiles’ forehead. “You know that’s utter bullshit. Human? Yes. Weak? Hardly. Come on, let’s wrap up and try to get back to sleep. Do you want me to stay with you?”

When Stiles gave a sheepish nod, Derek got up and pulled the blanket out from around Stiles where it had become completely entangled. Tonight he’d share a bed with the boy, he needed it. Derek resisted almost ninety percent of the time because he knew he was tempting fate. They had both admitted finally to shared feelings, but Derek had been adamant about how far they could take it. Stiles was still seventeen and despite everything they and the pack had been through, the amount of growing up they’d all had to do, the fact was Stiles was still legally underage. Stiles fought Derek every chance he got, about how he would be legal in six months, how he could help take down the big bad of the week but not get cozy with his boyfriend? Stiles thought it was ridiculous. Derek had seen the Sheriff pat his pistol one day while Stiles was trying to kiss him and that was all the convincing Derek needed to wait. Being arrested for murder he could deal with. Statutory rape, forget it.

They climbed up the stairs to the bedroom and Derek waited while Stiles climbed in, then he got in behind him. Derek pulled the blankets up and wrapped his arms around Stiles and tucked his head on top of his shoulder. When Stiles rubbed his ass against Derek’s crotch Derek pinched his stomach. “No hanky panky Stiles.”

“You suck man.”

*-*

The next morning saw Derek in the kitchen cooking up some breakfast and brewing coffee. He’d let Stiles sleep, the boy needed it. But by the time he’d finished the bacon he could hear Stiles coming down the stairs. He made his way in to the kitchen, sitting at the counter bar. Derek didn’t need wolf eyes to see the dark circles under Stiles’ eyes and the depressed body language. Derek didn’t say anything as he filled two plates with food.

Stiles had been free of the nogitsune for only a couple of weeks, and he was struggling. Derek also knew deep down that the pack wasn’t helping. Most were walking on eggshells around Stiles, afraid to say or do anything that would upset him. No one blamed Stiles for anything that had occurred. They all knew and accepted that Stiles had not been in control of his actions, that he was held hostage by the nogitsune. Scott hadn’t blamed him for Allison’s death, nor Lydia. So it wasn’t lack of trust or that they blamed him, but they didn’t know how to act around someone who had been victimized in the way Stiles had.

Derek slid a plate of food in front of Stiles and followed it with a mug of coffee with enough sugar to give an elephant diabetes. He grabbed his own and sat across from Stiles, watching as the boy took a sip of the coffee. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, no emotion or judgement.

Stiles shook his head. “Not really. Just, you know, typical nightmare.” Derek nodded and left it. He wasn’t going to push Stiles just yet. Everything was still too raw. Stiles began to pick at his food, taking a bite here and there. It was weird to see the kid who could eat his weight in curly fries not eat. They ate in silence, taking their time. The pack was all in school, but Stiles had stayed home again. As far as the school was concerned he was on leave due to a family emergency. Lydia and Scott were making sure to bring home notes and assignments for him, although he had no interest in school work.

“Are you going to come by tonight?” Derek asked. It was Friday, pack night. Stiles shrugged. If he was honest he wasn’t sure if he could stomach another night with everyone.

“I don’t know. Maybe I should stay home, get some homework done.”

Derek finished his food and pushed his plate back, wiping his mouth with his napkin. “Want me to talk to the pack?”

Stiles finally looked up at Derek, but just shrugged again. “I, no. I mean, I don’t know. If you want to?” Stiles didn’t know what to do, but he was tired of the tension. Everyone had been making a point of telling him that they didn’t blame him for anything, that they had his back. But they were all acting like he was going to explode any second and it was getting old.

Derek put his dishes into the dishwasher and began to wipe down the counter. “I’ll talk to them. I hope you’ll come, you know that right?”

Stiles, because he was Stiles after all, smirked. “What’s it worth to you sourwolf?” He waggled his eyebrows for effect, garnering a chuckle from Derek. Derek snapped his towel at Stiles. “Hmm, what’s it worth to me? How about I don’t make you wait until you’re 19?” Derek said with a cheeky grin, knowing full well that was an extremely empty threat.

Stiles mock swooned in response. “Oh you wound me. Maybe I’ll just go after some other cute wolf if you make me wait.” Another empty threat, and they both knew it, but it lightened up the atmosphere and put a smile on Stiles’ face. Mission accomplished, Derek thought. Stiles got cleaned up and headed home for the day, stopping by the station at lunch to spend time with his dad. He’d been spending the night at Derek’s when the Sheriff was on a night shift. Being home alone at night was proving too difficult to deal with for Stiles and being able to spend it at Derek’s and not be alone was helping.

*-*

Later that night the rest of the pack began to show up. School was over, homework was done and it was time to relax. The pack bickered over what movie to watch, the typical argument over action versus romantic. Stiles had arrived earlier but he was sitting off to the side and out of the fighting. He sat on a chair at the large table with his feet up on the seat and his head resting on his bent knees, arms wrapped around his legs. He sat quietly just watching the others. There were occasional glances from pack members thrown at Stiles and Derek could already feel the tension rising as they tried to pretend everything was ok. Derek had sent an email out to everyone but Stiles, telling them to stop walking on eggshells, but apparently that was going to take some work.

When the doorbell rang Derek walked over and opened it, greeting the delivery boy. There was a chorus of “Food!” being yelled from behind him, and the delivery boy just laughed. He was the usual guy to deliver from the Chinese restaurant and knew well how much the people here enjoyed their food. Derek paid the man and tipped him, and after saying goodnight closed the door.

He literally had to hold the food up over his head to keep Scott and Erica from trying to yank it out of his hands.

“Will you two get away from me before I kick you out? My god, what are you, three?” Derek gruffed. Scott pouted and Erica whined about how hungry she was. “Scram, or you get yours last,” he said. The two hurried back into the living room while Derek carried everything into the kitchen. As Stiles got up and came in to help, there was another bang on the door before it was opened and the Sheriff walked in.

There was a chorus of ‘hellos’ from the pack as John walked in, a six pack of beer in his hand. He came into the kitchen and handed Derek the beer before giving his son a one-armed hug.

“Hey kiddo, how are you?” John asked, making a point to make it sound conversational and not, ‘how are you holding up’?

Stiles shrugged as he plated food for the pack. “Fine I guess.” And with that he began to bring plates out, much to the joy of the pack. Derek opened two beers and offered one to John. John didn’t have to ask, Derek automatically filled him in on last night.

“He’ll get there, Sheriff, don’t worry. He’s the strongest member of my pack. We’re all here for him.”

John smiled and patted Derek on the back. If anyone had said two years ago that he would be standing here in the house of someone he’d arrested for murder, someone who’d been in and out of the Sherriff’s department for one reason or another, standing here and agreeing with him that his son would recover with this man’s help, well he wouldn’t have believed them. He’d grown to admire Derek Hale, and was seeing the boy that he had been before the fire. He was smiling more, laughing. At first, when John had learned about him turning teenagers he’d immediately begun to think the worst. But now he could see how much the pack had not only helped heal Derek, but how close this motley crew had become.

“I know son, I know. He’s got the best support system a kid for ask for right here in this room.”

The two men stood, leaning against the counter eating while the rest of the pack ate in the other room and watched the movie. Derek could still see stilted conversation as Isaac tried to ask Stiles something, but acting almost afraid to ask. Scott kept throwing looks, trying to be subtle but failing. Derek could see and smell the tension in Stiles getting stronger.

“Damn, I wish they’d knock that off,” John said, easily picking up on it. “Just stop acting like the littlest thing is going to set him off.”

Derek set his plate of food down and wiped his mouth off with his napkin. He walked into the room, around everyone and came up behind Stiles. He leaned in and whispered something into Stiles’ ear, just as he took a bite. Stiles suddenly began to cough and sputter violently, bit of rice flying out of his mouth. John saw his face go beet red but realized it wasn’t from lack of air, but from embarrassment.

“Oh.My.God sourwolf, warn a guy?” He choked out just as Erica let out a cackle of joy. The wolves had all heard what Derek had whispered and they all began to whoop and holler. There was laughing and lots of “dude, go get ‘em!’ and ‘woot it got hot in here!’

Derek walked back into the kitchen, throwing a wink and a grin at Stiles as he picked his plate up and continued to eat his dinner. Poor Stiles was now being teased within an inch of his life from the pack from whatever it was Derek said. But he was laughing while everyone was ribbing him, still red as a tomato.

John looked over at Derek with an eyebrow quirked. “Do I want to know what you said to my son?” He asked with a laugh. Derek chuckled as he took a bite of food. “Absolutely not. But, I know Stiles can deal with a good natured ribbing better than he can the pity.”

John’s respect for Derek went up another notch at the knowledge that the man knew his son that well.


End file.
